


I Could Set Your Soul on Fire

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Charity Auctions, Community: help_japan, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Steve's penchant for putting himself in the line of fire makes Danny lose his mind. Sometimes, Danny feels the need to remind Steve that he doesn't always have to take the reckless option. Sometimes, Danny needs to reassure them both that they're alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Set Your Soul on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



> Written for shinysilver who bought me in the help_japan Charity Auction on livejournal. I'm not sure that I managed to make the most of the prompts that she gave me, and this has had a re-write since I first showed it to her, but I hope that she enjoyed it, nonetheless. on live

Somehow, their suspect manages to get the drop on McGarrett and by the time Chin and Danny reach them, the asshole is trying to crack Steve's head open by slamming it in the door to the roof.

The guys stops when he sees Chin, and puts a gun to the back of Steve's head instead, which really doesn't make Danny any happier. He's already half crazy at the fact that yet again, Steve has gone into a situation without a plan, let alone back up. If he wasn't so pissed, he might have been looking forward to saying 'I told you so' to his idiot of a partner.

As it is, his anger is cut with a heavy dose of worry, because Steve's certainly got a thick skull, but he's bleeding from his hairline and looking a little dazed. He sways a little on his knees, but he's conscious and seems reasonably aware, so Danny's pretty sure he's not in any immediate danger of dying from a head injury.

The perp is swaying more than Steve is and his eyes have a wild, unfocused look that Danny recognises from the couple of hundred drug addicts he's dealt with over the years. The gun keeps swinging away from Steve's head, then back again and it's making Danny even jumpier because whacked out addicts are unpredictable and unreliable. Danny's seen cops get shot by a crack head who forgot that they had a gun in their hands.

He's exchanging concerned looks with Chin, who is clearly thinking along the same lines, and wondering how the hell to get this guy away from Steve when Kono appears behind the perp and knocks him out cold with the butt of her gun. She smiles at Danny in a way that suggests she's been spending far too long with McGarrett. He doesn't even want to think about how she managed to get the roof without using the stairs, because the fire escape was a rickety, rusted death trap.

Chin moves to cuff the perp and congratulate Kono, which leaves Danny to deal with Steve, who is currently using the wall to drag himself upright. He's pale, and in addition to the blood running down the side of his face, he's got a bruise on his cheekbone and what Danny thinks is going to be one hell of a black eye by tomorrow morning. He grins at Danny in a way that reminds Danny of a tomcat, that's been out fighting all night and can only be considered the winner because he's the last one still standing.

Danny has to close his eyes and breathe slowly for several seconds, because otherwise he's going to punch McGarrett, or possibly shoot him in the face.

When Steve reaches up to touch the back of his head, winces and pulls away a hand spotted with blood, Danny can't take any more. He catches Chin's eye.

"Gonna take our fearless leader here and get his stupid, thick head checked out. You OK to deal with that guy?" he asks, nudging the guy on the floor none too gently.

"Sure. Getting Steve's head checked out is more important," Chin says with a grin.

"I'm fine, really..." Steve starts, but Danny isn't interested in listening. He grabs Steve's arm, digs him fingers in so hard that he might actually leave bruises and drags his partner away from the door, the suspect and the rest of the team. He hauls him down the stairs to the next floor down, then pushes him through the first door he comes to.

Anger is churning in his stomach and fear is burning bright and fierce under his skin and he's more than half tempted to slam McGarrett's head in the door himself, try and knock some fucking sense into that stupid, reckless, suicidal head of Steve's.

He shoves Steve harder than Steve appears to be expecting and he crashes through the half open door and nearly ends up on his ass. Danny follow, shoving the door closed behind him. Steve looks startled and slightly confused, as if he isn't sure what he's done. That just ramps up Danny's rage to another level.

Steve raises his hand and opens his mouth but really, there is absolutely nothing that he can say that isn't going to end up with Danny wanting to shoot him for this latest ridiculous stunt, so he grabs Steve's hand and twists. Steve tends to forget sometimes that just because Danny isn't a bad-ass SEAL, that doesn't mean he doesn't know a thing or two about disabling people and inflicting pain. He takes a small, vicious pleasure in the gasp that Steve can't hold in, although he'll be ashamed of his reaction later.

He uses his grip to move Steve across the room, until Steve's back hits the wall with a satisfying thump and the back of his head bounces lightly off of the plaster, making Steve wince a little. Danny winces as well, remembering the way the asshole was bouncing the door off Steve's skull. It doesn't stop him being angry, for a whole lot of reasons, but hurting Steve isn't what this is about. He cups a hand around the back of Steve's head and when Steve leans back into the touch, Danny feels light headed and out of control; his breathing is erratic and all he can hear is the sound of his own pulse, hammering away.

Steve doesn't do anything when Danny gets right up in his face, still holding Steve's wrist, now caught between them. Steve opens his mouth again and Danny doesn't want to hear it, so he curls the hand at the back of Steve's head in hair just a shade longer than he's used to seeing on Steve, and tugs his partner's head down until he can kiss him.

He isn't gentle when he kisses, doesn't try and take his time or tease like he usually does. It's all sharp teeth and the taste of desperation and panic. Steve kisses him back, slowly at first, but then just as hard and as needy as Danny. Either he's picking up on Danny's mood, or he's admitting, in the only way he can, that he was just as sure that this was the day that his luck ran out as well and Danny can't honestly say whether the latter makes him calmer or angrier.

He wants to tell Steve that it's got to stop, that he has a team who will always back him up, but he has to let them be there for him, that he has to stop throwing himself into these dangerous situations alone. At least half of the time, he's putting them all at risk. Danny knows that he'll rant and rave later and that Steve will get that soft, hurt look that means that he's sorry he's upset Danny, but he doesn't really understand what Danny's issue with it is. And that look makes Danny want to hurt Steve's father, for not making sure that Steve knew he was important, and the Navy for drilling into McGarrett that it was acceptable to risk his life away for someone else. There's something seriously wrong in Steve's head and Danny doesn't know how to fix it, but that doesn't mean he's going to stop trying.

Steve tries to use his height advantage to move Danny, probably wanting to reverse their positions and take back some control, but Danny's expecting it and he's got no intention of pandering to Steve's control issues today. He presses harder against Steve, leaning his full weight into his partner, twisting Steve's wrist just a little more.

The kiss is deep and blood tinged; iron and salt making Danny thirst even more. He pushes one leg between Steve's and he's the shorter of the two, but he still gets Steve rising up on the balls of his feet to ease the almost too much pressure on his balls and dick. He's hard, same as Danny and Danny's sure that Steve can feel the same heavy pulse of blood and need. He finally lets go of Steve's hand and uses his fingers to pinch Steve's nipple, hard enough to make him jump. Makes Steve's dick jump too and Danny really isn't at all surprised that Steve likes that unexpected jolt of pain; stupid adrenaline junkie getting high on the endorphins that chase the pain through his body.

Steve uses his now freed hand to cup Danny's ass and pull him in closer, rocking his hips against Danny's like he just can't help himself. His other hand is fisted in Danny's shirt and Danny can feel his fingers clenching and relaxing, over and over, and he's making these frantic little noises in his throat, wounded and wanting.

It's possibly the most stupid place to do this. HPD are bound to turn up soon, if they aren't here already and once Kono and Chin are done cuffing the suspect and handing him over, they're going to wonder where Steve and Danny are, but Danny doesn't care. All he wants is to drag Steve's pants down, bend him over the nearest hard surface and fuck him until he understands that he doesn't get to risk his life like it doesn't mean anything, like he isn't worth something. Danny's going to fuck him until he finally realises that he means something to Danny, that he's more important to Danny than almost anyone, apart from Grace, and that he doesn't get to throw that away.

Getting a hand down McGarrett's pants is easy. Those cargo pants don't offer much resistance and Danny really could care less if he breaks the button or zipper. Steve moans when Danny wraps his hand around Steve's dick.

There's a sound from outside the door and Steve freezes, muscles tensing and lips stilling against Danny's. Danny can't stop, just starts jacking Steve's cock, hard and fast, feeling the skin catch and drag. There's the sound of muffled voices outside and footsteps that seem to come right up to the door. Steve isn't even breathing and even though he doesn't stop moving, Danny bites back the sounds and words that he wants to let out. There's a brief conversation and although Danny can't hear the words, he recognises Chin's voice. He feels sick with shame at the thought of Chin catching them, but at the same time, it makes the lust curl a little tighter in his gut, knowing that all it would take is one sound for Chin to come and investigate and then he'd know that Steve might be able to drive Danny crazy on the job, but it's Danny that can reduce Steve to mindless need when he gets his hands on him.

After what feels like an eternity, the voices move away and Danny listens until he can't hear footsteps anymore. Steve relaxes a little against him and that's all that Danny needs. He pulls away and turns Steve, tapping Steve's ankle with his foot to make him spread his legs as far apart as he can, then dragging Steve's pants down to mid-thigh. The once white t-shirt hangs just above Steve's ass and it looks perfectly obscene, the white cotton, the tan lines, the tight muscles of Steve's ass and thighs, flexing because he doesn't seem to be able to stop twitching.

Danny doesn't have a condom, doesn't have any proper slick, but he isn't going to let that stop him and judging from the look that Steve's giving him over his shoulder, his partner isn't going to care either. There's a little tube of lip balm in his pocket that he doesn't remember picking up. It's messy and smells faintly of spearmint, but it's enough to get two fingers into McGarrett and drag more broken sounds from his mouth. Danny unzips and pulls his dick out; doesn't bother to even unbuckle his pants, then grabs one of Steve's wrists and pulls it behind Steve's back, pinning it in the small of his back and using it to restrict Steve's movements. Steve has to use his other hand to stop himself face planting into the wall, which means that he doesn't have a free hand to use on himself.

When he's slick and open just enough, Danny melts the last of the chapstick in his hand and jacks himself with it. It's a little too thick and it heats up with the friction, but it wouldn't matter if it were sand. Steve pants as Danny pushes in, but he doesn't try and pull away and he doesn't say stop so Danny doesn't. It's agonising, the slow slip/drag of Danny's cock moving inside Steve. Danny's relentless, but steady, because if he doesn't take it slowly, he's going to lose control completely and he's not ready for that yet.

He's finally in as far as he can get and Steve's hot and tight around him and he has to stop and rest his forehead between Steve's shoulder blades because there's a good chance that one day Steve's luck really is going to run out and Danny's not going to get to do this anymore and sometimes the thought of that just sucks all of the air out of Danny's lungs until he can't draw enough breath.

Steve's begging, voice quiet, but cracked and wrecked. Danny has no defence against that and he starts moving. It's like the kiss, a little too rough and a touch too fast and just this side of malicious and so fucking good that Danny can't stand it. He's merciless, fucking into Steve over and over, always the same rhythm, hard and deep and he's sure Steve's going to be aching tomorrow, but that's the point. He wants Steve to feel it, to remember that he doesn't get to do this to Danny, that he doesn't get to go somewhere Danny can't follow.

Danny's so lost in the push and pull and the way the physical pleasure drowns out the fear and anger that he doesn't realise at first that Steve's squirming, pulling against the hold Danny has on his wrist, and begging Danny to let him come. Just for a second, Danny considers ignoring Steve's pleas and leaving him hanging, making him walk out of this room, out of this building with Danny's come running down the inside of his thighs and the line of his erection clearly visibly, even in the slightly loose pants that he wears. But he's not that person, he wouldn't do that, even though he gets the tinniest kick of arousal at the thought.

Instead, he uses his free hand to reach around Steve's hip and take his cock in hand. He doesn't bother matching his hand strokes with the ones his hips are making, couldn't even if he wanted to, he's far too close to the edge himself for that kind of co-ordination. But it doesn't matter, because Steve's obviously wound as tightly as Danny is and he's coming within a couple of minutes, body shuddering and jerking, breath falling from his lips in pants and gasps and Danny's name.

Danny finally lets go of Steve's wrist, takes a grip on Steve's hips with both hands and fucks his partner for all he's worth. He's pretty sure that he's speaking, saying all kinds of shit that he'll regret later, if he remembers, or if Steve tells him, but his body's on autopilot and he's no longer in control.

When he comes, he comes hard, the pleasure rolling through him like a fucking tsunami. He's shaking when it's over, knees and back screaming and Steve's not the only one who's going to be sore in awkward places, because chapstick makes a fucking shitty lube and his dick feels hot and raw.

He steps back, anger and lust drained away leaving just a sick feeling of fear and resignation. Steve turns quicker than Danny expects and he pulls Danny back in for a kiss. He kisses slowly, like he's trying to say sorry and Danny wants to believe that, he really does, but he knows that the next time there's a situation, Steve'll just end up throwing himself in front of a bullet again. And as much as Danny dreads the day that bullet happens, Steve is who he is and if there's one thing Danny learnt from the wreck of his marriage it's that if you love someone, you have to accept all of them, even the parts you don't like. So he swallows down the accusations and recriminations and kisses Steve back and rests a hand on his chest, over his heart and lets the steady thump reassure him, for now.


End file.
